Can't Stop Cheering
by edward11352
Summary: R&R all human! canon pairs first story might be kind of suckish well bella is not a clutz and everyone is human
1. Chapter 1

"5 6 7 8 And lift! 2 3 4" Coach Brian hollered at us. Alice and I were in the front row waiting for our turns to go. The guys were supposed to be making a 3 story pyramid with Alice on the top but we couldn t get off of the ground.

"Come on guys! My mother could lift up Bella and Rose faster than that! Hop to it!" Rose started to crack up and when Coach Brian looked at her she did a round off back handspring into Rickie s arms. My turn came up and I did a round off back tuck into Lee s arms. Ok. So we have the 2nd story up now lets get Alice up here with us, I thought. Alice did a round off, back handspring, back tuck into Johnny and Max s arms and was placed at the top of the pyramid.

"See that wasn t so bad! Now just let me get my camera for the yearbook submission." Brian said turning around. Alice was captain so her picture was always first. Mine came next since I was the Junior Captain. Brian took the picture and told us to go change for the game. Homecoming game was always interesting. We cradled out and headed to the locker room to change.

Our blue and white cheerleading uniforms were the 1st thing we put on. The skirt was tight fitting and perfect for us to snap back to place with. Our tops were aerodynamic so we could fly through the air easily.

"Bella, have you seen my new shoes? I can t find them anywhere!" Alice said looking worried. "They were in my locker before practice and now they re not here."

"Alice, just use my spare ones until we find yours." I said looking for my spare shoes in my bag. I found them and handed them to her. We finished getting dressed and headed to the stadium for the game.

We were winning the game 10-nothing when half time came. I was just finishing when I saw my mom walk out of the stadium. I ran to catch up with her and ask her what she was doing here.

"What can I not see my daughter perform before I move to Jessup, Georgia? Look, I know that I haven t been around but that wasn t my choice. It was your father s." She said to me. I knew she was lying because her and my dad got divorced when I was 8 and I remember having to go to court for a custody hearing. It was not fun.

"You aren t supposed to see me. And QUIT lying about my dad you little beach." I still couldn t cuss my mom out even though I wanted to so badly. My pride wouldn t allow me too. I heard my name being called so I told her that I had to leave and ran back to the stadium. By the time I got there I realized that the game was over and that we had won 22 to nothing. We posed with the football players for the usual newspaper pictures. Since it was a Friday I went home with Alice and we talked about what happened at the game and how we could improve from it. Instead I got bombarded with questions about why I left in the middle of half time instead of staying and performing. I told her the truth and she was shocked to hear the ferocity in my voice. We went to bed and I had dreams about cheering and my mom dropping me after the basket toss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked for the 3rd time today while on the phone with him. He wanted to ask my father for my hand in marriage. If you asked me it was death in the making.

"Bella, for the last time. Yes! I want you and no one else."He said.

"You know my father is going to want to kill you." With Alice's seeing into the future, she had already told him everything about me. Of course, he didn't tell me about it for maybe 6 months after we started dating. We got off the phone so I could finish lunch.

The sound of Charlie's truck in the driveway brought me out of my memories. I had made him his favorite lunch; Salisbury steaks, macaroni and cheese, and Hawaiian sweet bread.

"Smells good Bella." Charlie says as he walks through the door. "When's Edward going to pop the question?" He asked sitting down at the table.

I nearly choked on my food when he said this. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. "Actually, he's coming over after he gets off of work to ask you." I said around my stuttering.

"Well it had to happen someday. Sooner than I liked, but you know that I like him." My dad said.

"True. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for our date."

"OK. I'll be watching the news in my room. Let me know when you're leaving."

I nodded while walking up to my room and took a shower. My phone started ringing as I walked into my room, playing Fur Elise. Edward's ringtone.

"Hey! I was just going to call you. When are you coming over? …OK. I'll be ready in 15 minutes… Love you too, Bye" I slipped on my pink halter top, white miniskirt, and pink flip-flops. I brushed out my hair and grabbed my straightner. Edward hated it but it was a necessity for me. I clicked play on the iHome. Immediately my room was filled with the sound of Addicted by Saving Abel. 5 minutes into putting on my makeup I heard knocking on my door. I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Edward! Hey, come in. Let me go get my dad." I said while walking to my dad's room. "Daddy! Edward is here. We'll be in the living room."

"Bella, will you go do the dishes until I call you back into the room?" My dad said walking out of his room.

"OK." I said walking into the kitchen. Hm, the dishes were already done. I wonder why he said to go do the dishes. I headed into the dining room and sat down on the bench. I started to play Fur Elise. I was obsessed with that song. It was just so sweet and it reminded me of Edward whenever I played it. Sadly, it was the only song that I knew how to play by memory.

I felt a pair of arms slide around my shoulders and a whisper in my ear."Let's get out of here." I quickly agreed and kissed Edward. Laughing, we walked to the car and Edward drove us to Diane's. "Edward, what are we doing here? I can't ride. I'm in a skirt!" I shuddered at what Rose would say to me jumping in a skirt.

"Bella, you aren't going to be riding. Chill. I just want to show you something." He said as if my outburst hadn't happened.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked curiously.

He replied, "Close your eyes and give me your hand." Happily I obliged.

We walked into the movie theater and all of a sudden I heard "Bella" being screamed at me from my entire cheer team. What were they doing here? Edward got popcorn and I got a pickle and twizlers. Hey it was a Friday I could go on a binge. We walked into theater 5 and took our seats. _Bring it on: In it to win_ it came on. Sweet! New ideas for us to try out at our next practice.

Edward took my hand as we got out of the movie theater and asked where I'd like to eat dinner. I told him Subway. We got there, ordered our sandwiches and went outside to sit. When Edward and I started to eat, a group of guys from our school came and whistled at me causing Edward to get up and tell them to back off or the only thing that they'll be able to do is squeak for the next 6 weeks. We left and went back to my house where he sat on the couch and I played the piano for him. I pulled the sheet music out for Fur Elise and whispered that this was his ringtone.

The clock rolled 11 and Edward got up from the couch were we had fallen asleep and said that he had to get home and that he would come and see me tomorrow after work. I got up and kissed him then headed to my room knowing he would be texting me when he got home. The moment my head touched the pillow though I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down to the paddock to get Trident for my ride. Today we were going to be going over my dressage routine. I opened the gate and whistled. He came walking up to me and I hooked the lead rope to his halter. Walking down the road to the barn, I started to talk to him about what we're going to be doing. For some reason talking to him about the schedule helps him and me to concentrate. I wanted him to really concentrate today because today the Judge was coming to see if War and Trident were eligible for the Grand Prix.

I groomed Trident and tacked him up just in time to see Mr. Sidael pull up to the barn. I rode Trident into the arena and saw Miss Diane talking to Mr. Sidael. I started to post trot to warm him up and move to a canter. We were about to transition into a flying lead change when Mr. Sidael whistled signaling me to stop.

Trident walked over there and we stopped 5 feet away from him. He told us to call him Steve. Steve told us what to do and then to come over to let him tell us how he thinks we're doing. We performed it flawlessly. Steve told me that he thought that Trident was ready and wanted to see him jump. Same with War.

Miss Diane set up an entire course and Trident jumped it without touching a single pole. I think that Mr. Sidael was amazed at the talent that an 18 year old girl has with a 4 year old Thoroughbred. I hopped off of Trident and went to get War when Steve said that Trident and I were ready for the Grand Prix but if War wasn't then I wouldn't be able to compete. In order to compete in the Grand Prix you have to have 2 horses ready to compete at a minimum. Having more that 2 was a good idea to practice.

I went and got War out of her stall. Luckily, her bay coat was clean and shiny from earlier today. I grabbed her saddle pad and bridle and tacked her up. Today was going to be crazy. I headed to the cross country course where Steve and Miss Diane were standing. I started to get War to trot up and down the fence until Steve said to go. We headed to the first log and soared over it until we got to the last jump. The water jump. War's biggest fear was the water jump and I had been working really hard to make her go over it. Sensing the urgency, she cleared it without a second thought. I heard Miss Diane clapping and knew that we did fine. Grand Prix hear we come!

I untacked War and put her in her stall. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. 4 new messages. One was from Edward while the others were from Alice wondering if I wanted to stay over at her house tonight for cheer. I did so I called her back to let her know. Now I have to find my uniform. I think I left it at Alice's the night of the San Antonio Competition. I told her that and she said that she'll look. I let her know that I would be over there as soon as I took a shower from being at the barn all day.

I called Edward back and he said that he couldn't come see me tonight because he had to go to Brunswick, GA. for a funeral. He was crying on the other end of the phone so I told him that I loved him and I would definitely pray for him.

Four hours later, Alice and I were on the floor of her living room cracking up to what Jasper had done during football practice the other day.

We curled up on the couches and went to sleep so that we would be ready for the competition tomorrow.


End file.
